


Shampoo bottles

by fxliexdeux



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: M/M, blue lock - Freeform, ryureo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxliexdeux/pseuds/fxliexdeux
Summary: “I dont like your new shampoo”Twt: @RYUSEILUVBOT
Relationships: Ryusei Shidou/Reo Mikage, ryureo
Kudos: 20





	Shampoo bottles

Its been three months. Three months since Ryusei and Reo started dating. The months prior were spent with Reos silent pining over the other, he observed any and every small detail about the platinum-haired boy. So you can imagine that after all these months of knowing each other, Reo has created quite a collection of oddly specific Ryusei facts. 

Currently, its 9pm. The two just arrived back at their shared dorm after a long day filled with classes and football practice. Recently, their coach Ego, has been working them to the bone in preparation for their upcoming tournament. Ryusei announced that he was going to take a quick shower, as reo already showered back in the locker rooms. Reo quickly changed into a clean comfortable outfit and immediately sprawled himself onto his bed. Minutes passed as the purple haired boy browsed through his phone. He heard the bathroom door shut and looked up to see a half-naked Ryusei. Ryusei quickly put on a pair of shorts and nudged his boyfriend

“scooch i want in” Reo sat up, his back resting againt his pillows as he lifted his arm, creating a space for Ryusei to squeeze in.  
“Oh what so you’re the little spoon now?” Reo teased, wrapping his arm around the others body and pulling him in. 

“Shut up” Ryusei grunted tiredly, leaning his head against Reos chest. He grabbed for the remote to to their shared tv and started to browse through netflix. Reo rested his chin on the others head, occasionally placing a soft atop his head. As Ryusei continued to search for a movie, Reo stuck his nose in his boyfriends hair, simply breathing in the familiar scent of him. Seconds later his eyebrows furrowed and he lifted his chin off the others head. Ryusei felt the change in warmth atop his head and craned his neck slightly to see the other.  
“Everything alright?” Reo merely hummed and placed his chin back onto the others head. A few moments pass and Reo brought his lips down to Ryuseis ear. 

“I dont like your new shampoo” he whispered, grinning into his sentence as he watched the reaction from the other boy. Ryusei propped himself up and turned around to face his boyfriend.  
“What do you mean?” He laughed shortly, his hand now running through his own hair.  
“I dont know, i dont like it. Doesnt smell like you.” Reo shrugged, keeping his gaze towards his boyfriend

Ryusei paused, searching for what to say next  
“Does it smell bad?” He asked hesitantly  
“No! Just...” Reo paused “not like you!” A short silence came over the two before Reo broke it with a quiet laugh. Ryusei slapped him playfully on the arm 

“Dont laugh! Does it really smell that different?” The platinum haired boy said as he tried to cough back a laugh. 

“Yes! Change it back you smell like a frat boy!” Reo said, now hysterically laughing, his fingers running through ryuseis hair.  
“What!” Ryusei laughed loudly, sitting up and tackling Reo with a pillow. 

The two continued to tackle eachother, throwing pillows playfully and completely forgetting about their netflix hunt. The two finally quieted down, remembering how tired they were. Ryusei, now positioned on top of Reo, both his legs straddling his waist and one arm on either side of Reos head, propping himself above the other.  
“You really dont like it?” Ryusei said with a grin, leaning closer to the other. 

“I just prefer your old scent” Reo said hushly, almost as a whisper. Their noses were touching now and Reo could feel Ryuseis steady breath on his neck. 

“You’re gonna change it right” Reo whispered, with his eyes already half closed.  
“Only for you bun” Ryusei laughed shortly and closed the gap between the two. They deepend the kiss, simply enjoying the others presence for the time being.


End file.
